Falling for a good girl
by HelgaButtercup
Summary: Sequel of Falling for a bad girl.-Helga's life has been quit calm since she awoke from her coma. After spending some months in a younth detention center, she is finally free to be with Arnold. She tries to fit it, to be a good girlfriend for the football shaped head boy. But there is something she can't run from: she is not a good girl. But Arnold is determinate to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys ! Missed me ? I'm so sorry for making you wait so long for that sequel ! I mean... I haven't been writting for a while, I've been busy with work, and my ps4. xDDD

And also I didn't know how to start the story, since I left Helga in a coma... SO yeah... I'M sorry for the long wait, but here is it ! The prologue of the sequel of Falling for a bad girl. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Tell me what you think :)

* * *

><p>I am dead. I am so, so very dead. My whole body hurts, and I've been in this weird pitch black world for... A long time actually. There's nothing to see, nothing to smell, nothing to touch or to remember. I feel empty, except for the pain. I thought the pain would be long gone by now, I mean, it's the point of being dead, right? Not feeling any pain anymore.<p>

Tsk, T-Rex, I won the bet. Death sucks as much as life. Actually it's even worst, at least when I'm alive I can chill and be with Arnold...

That goddamn football shaped head boy. Always on my way trying to help me... Sorry boy! There's no one to help anymore. I'm dead! Bet you didn't see that coming huh? Though I knew I wouldn't live long enough to see my children... Not that I want any. I mean, can you imagine me with a baby in my arms? Yeah, me neither.

I'm not religious, I was not in Hell, and was certainly not in Heaven. I was just... here. Somewhere. Lost.

How long have I been there? There was no such thing as time in here. I couldn't even see my body, it just hurt. Fucking weird, I tell ya.

All I could do was think. Think of everything I've done, my successes, my mistakes. I don't remember doing much good around me. I'm not a good girl, I'm just another skunk that lives in this world. A trash. I've never did anything good; running away from home was one of my biggest mistake. Okay, I was such a delinquent back then, my parents didn't really loved me. But at least I had a home. Food on the table. A bed. And I didn't have to work to gain all of this.

What an idiot teen was I. Unfortunately, by the time I knew this, it was too late.

And now here I am... Somewhat dead. Killed by a bastard. Maybe I deserved it.

My only regret...

Was that I left that stupid boy behind. I'm sorry Football head.

You'll have to continue without me. If you don't hit your big, big head anywhere, that is.

Tsk. I love that man way too much for my own good. He better not find another girl, or I'll haunt him! If it is possible. If not, then I'll find a way, and I'll definitely creep him out. He's mine. Like, forever.

Helga ol' girl, you are being mushy right now. Death doesn't suit you right.

I should just close my eyes and forget about everything.

Yeah, I think I'll do that.

Farewell, Arnold. Don't you dare fall in love with someone else.


	2. The resolution

Hi All! I'm sorry for the wait for the chapter 1; to be honnest it has been finished for a while, but I had difficulties looking for a beta. I promise my level of english is getting better and better, and if you have any question do not hesitate pm me!

Merry Christmas and Happy new year !

* * *

><p>So much clear, blinding light.<p>

Was I dreaming?

There was no way I was dreaming; that light was unbearable. Could a dead person become blind? That can't be… So what is it?

I felt my body move. Wait, it shouldn't be moving. Since I've been here, I wasn't able to move a finger so why was my body shaking? My heart's pounding in my chest. Wait, my heart? I don't know much about death, but I'm pretty sure it shouldn't be beating!

My body felt warmer... So that's it? All that mumbo jumbo I used to hear from Karl is true? I'm going to Heaven? Did the weird, hairy Guy up there allow me to be in peace? Am I going to have wings? That would be pretty cool. Wait, shouldn't I go to Hell then? With the demons, the fire, the torture and everything? That would be... less awesome. I'm not into the SM thing. Even if I was, I'd be the one whipping the guy, not the other way around.

I felt a pressure on my shoulder. My head felt like it has been smashed by a car, and there was pain in my chest area. What the hell was happening?

I tried opening my eyes before, I really did. But I couldn't. I was stuck in this pitch black hole of nothingness. But this time, I succeeded in opening my eyes, they were though quit heavy.

I saw a white wall, a pure, milk coloured rooftop with a blinding light hanging right above my eyes. Whose brilliantly stupid idea was it to hang that fucking light right in front of my face?

I blinked at least a million times trying to get used to that goddamn light, and once I could finally see clearly, I took a look around. There were tons of machines. One of them I recognized was an electroencephalograph… or something like that… I swear, that's the longest word ever.

Everything was white, and there was the faint ''beep beep'' of that same machine which proved to me that I was, in fact, still alive.

I lightly turned my head, and watched, still in a light headed mood, the T.V my pal the other side of the red curtain was watching. But I quickly returned watching the rooftop. I moved my fingers, my toes, my eyebrows. Everything seemed to be working perfectly, but still I felt so weak. I was breathing, thanks to that thing on my face, but I felt suddenly almost in a panic. I wanted to move, to walk, to take that stuff off my face and my arms. I began to breathe frantically, but I did my best to calm down. Helga Pataki does not feel anxiety from hospital nonsense. I'm braver than that. I took a deep breath, and told myself those things were just keeping me alive, nothing more.

Damn, I felt so tired. I'm pretty sure I slept enough for an army, though. But I didn't want to go back to sleep just yet, I'd rather watch the T.V with a happiness I thought I would never feel again. I was alive. I was still breathing! Helga Pataki is not done yet!

The girl on the other bed must have heard me move because the curtain opened on a freckled face.

''Man, ya finally alive, eh? I thought ya were dead, girl. Ya know, it couldn't have been a bad thing, considering how disgusting is the food here.''

I couldn't help the faint smile that crossed my face at that instant. The girl was barely older than me, she had deep, red hair, green eyes and the most freckled face I've ever seen. She reminded me of that Lola... Lila girl, but much more... different, and beautiful. She definitely had something I loved.

I tried to speak, but something weird and definitely not girly came out of my month, and they weren't words. The girl responded by laughing.

''Calm down feisty pants, you've been sleeping for quit awhile actually. I've heard ya snore for like, one year now.''

My eyes went large at this. One fucking year?! This had to be a joke! I've been in a coma for one year!? That must be insane. It couldn't be true! One year was a... no, impossible. Impossible!

''You must be kidding!" I yelled, followed by a strong and painful cough. I regretted immediatly yelling like that.

The girl looked at me, kind of impressed, and held back a smile.

''I'm not kidding. Ya've been in a coma for one year and two months. I should know. I've been here even longer.''

Oh shit. Oh crap. Oh fuck. One year. Oh man, what a pain in the ass. Ar...

Arnold.

The realisation hit me like a brick. One year. His life must has went on since I was knocked out. He must have forgotten about me. Well, not forgotten. No one forgets Helga Pataki… I'm sure he made sure never cross paths with me again.

I don't blame him, I'm nothing but trouble. He's better off without me.

''Hey, girl, are ya really crying..?'' Asked the woman in her bed, kind of uneasy.

I blinked to wipe away the tears, since I couldn't move my hands.

''I'm not crying. Who do you think I am?'' I muttered this time, trying not to attack my throat.

''Ya're Helga G. Pataki'' she answered proudly. ''I heard of ya; ya were the leader of a powerful gang… Well… that was before they, ya know, burned off. Man, ya were my hero, I've seen ya fight once, it was amazing, I swear.''

The old Helga would've smirked and thought that it was a well earned compliment but right now, I'm not so confident.

''I'm nothing but troubles, not a hero and your weird accent is getting on my nerves...''

''I'll talk more so I can annoy ya some more,'' she smiled, amused.

Man. I killed people for less than that. I saw her move slightly, and push a red button.

''What are you doing?'' I asked slowly.

''Calling the nurses, damn it. Ya just awoke, gotta tell 'em ya know. Name's Casey, by the way.''

I was not ready to see the nurses, the doctors, and facing reality. Now that I was awake, I would go to prison, or juvie or something since I'm only 20 now. I think. I don't even know what time of the year we were. I took another deep breath. My blonde hair was falling on my eyes, and I furiously blinked the strands away. I must look awful, all hairy and stuff. Good thing Arnold doesn't see me.

Two nurses arrived, soon followed by a surprised-looking doctor.

''Look who's awake'' He said, taking on an emotionless face. He didn't look like he was loving me much. '' You've been sleeping for quite a while, young lady.''

''Yeah, told her already. '' Said Casey on the other side of the room.

The doctor quickly closed the curtains, and I laughed at that. He didn't seemed like he liked her either.

''I'm going to call the police," said one of the nurses.

''You're in big trouble, young lady,'' stated the doctor, watching the machines, and jotting something on his clipboard. ''Don't move, you just woke up.''

He removed the oxygen mask from my face, and I felt less of a pressure on my shoulders. I moisturized my lips, and tried to get up but the other nurse held me down.

''We said don't move.''

That's when I discovered why I couldn't move my hands. My wrists were handcuffed, I wasn't all that surprised; I AM a criminal, after all. I let out a sigh; I was alive, but at what price? My future didn't look all that bright from here.

But I will accept my fate and face it head on. I brought it on myself, and anyway, without Arnold, life has no meaning and no taste. So why bothering fighting?

They gave me soup, yogurt, and, of course, water. They told me I have to eat slowly so my body can become reacquainted with having food in it again. When I recover a bit more, they'll train me to walk again then leave the hospital with the police... To go where? Hell, probably.

Once alone with Casey, she opened the curtains with a pout.

''I hate that doctor, he's a dick.'' She added.

''Yeah, I noticed'' I answered after a moment of hesitation.

I was too lazy to speak, but speaking helped me to think about something else that this stupid situation.

''So, where ya'll be going after that?'' She asked, sitting on her bed, her red hair cut really, really short.

I shrugged, honestly not knowing.

''Don't ya have a family to take ya in or something?''

''You sure talk a lot. Why are YOU here?'' I asked, inadvertantly avoiding the question. ''I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have put an average girl with, you know, a criminal.''

She smiled proudly and pointed at herself.

''I'm Casey, I was part of a gang downtown. It was a pretty small gang, ya know. We were only robbing in small shops. But my heart's fragile so I can't leave the hospital for another three months. I'm gettin' sick of this. After that I'll have to go to juvie for still few months, and I'll be as free as a poop.

I frowned at that last word, but a small laugh left my mouth in spite of it.

''You're weird. I like you. Where's that accent from?''

''I'm from Kansas.''

''Oh, yeah... the Midwest accent. I shoulda known it.''

''And ya? I mean Pataki isn't an common name. Ya sure have a little bit of an accent too.''

''I'm from Arizona. But my father's from Hungary. So yeah, I'm Hungarian. Kinda... Man, I feel so tired... Gotta go pee too... ''

She laughed at that last word, and held her stomach.

''I know, peeing and pooping in a hospital's real pain in the ass. I mean, it's not, but when ya can't move, it is. Ya know what I mean?'' She asked with a blink.

''Who are you telling,'' I released a huge sigh.

I turned my head to see the girl leaving the bed, and taking from her old, green bag a mirror.

''What are you doing?'' I asked lazily.

''Well ya haven't seen yarself in a while so I thought ya would be happy to see how crappy ya look.''

I rolled my eyes, but was curious. I got a serious beating after all. Since I couldn't move, she handed the mirror in front of my face and I frowned. I had a pink, faint scar on my forehead. I noticed that the scar on my eye seemed to have healed. They must have taken care of that. But what horrified me was all the other scars and the old shape of my ears.

'' My piercings!'' I cried, tears threatening to fall. ''My beautiful, piercings... all gone...'' I muttered.

It must have seemed childish to cry for that, but I really loved them, and now there were none left.

''I know the feeling sister. Don't ya worry, ya could still make others later.''

''Awwww maaaaan...''

I dropped my head on my pillow and closed my eyes in tiredness. What to do now? I didn't want to spend my life in prison... But then again, I can't hurt him anymore. He suffered enough, he's way too good for me. He's much better off with the country girl.

Hours went by, and I received another visitor in my room. This time it was a cop. Man, I hate them; always looking down on you like you're an insect that deserves to be crushed. He stared at me for the longest time, but I held my ground, and he sat on the chair near my bed (there was a chair?). He had salt and pepper coloured hair, and glasses that covered firm and strong eyes; that man must have seen everything in his life, and I was probably just another one of those stupid kids he'd arrested before.

''Ms. Pataki'', he started with a tired voice. ''I'm Robert Hudson, I've been working on your case since you departed from your home'' he announced with a little smile.

Man, so he's been searching me all these years? The fucker must be finally glad he captured me.

This fucker opened a folder, and was silent for a while, before looking at me with satisfaction on his face.

''Finally got you. I must admit young lady, you're quite hard to catch but the rabbit always go back in its hole after all.''

I kept silent, I swear I was trying hard not to bite him off. I narrowed my eyes and then turned it to Casey who feigned indifference but I knew she was listening.

''Okay, so let's see it...'' He continued, looking into the opened folder. ''Theft, murder, kidnapping, violence against an officer... What an interesting file, Ms. Pataki.''

I'd like to wipe that smirk off his stupid face, but I did my best to saying nothing. After all, anything I'd say would be used against me, uh? The fucker – err—officer just scanned me from head to toe and smiled.

''Look at you, you're all grown up. When I first saw you you were just a little pre-teen.''

I frowned.

''Quit beating around the bush, cop. What are you going to do with me? Send me to jail where I'll have my pussy so fucked that I won't be able to have kids in any near future? Or maybe I'll go to that juvie hall where they treat 12 year old like dangerous serial killers? Or maybe...''

He interrupted me by raising his hand, a sour look on his face.

''Be careful young one, capital punishment is still in function in Hillwood'' He answered, making me shudder. ''And trust me, if it were up to me, that's exactly what you'd get.''

I looked at the officer suspiciously, my heart began to beat slowly after what he just said a moment ago.

''But?''

''But consider yourself the luckiest girl in the world...'' He sighed, visibly unhappy at his own words.

''What? But what? Spill it!''

He seemed unpleased with my sudden curiosity, but continued anyway.

''Let's just say that your boyfriend's got himself the best laywer in town… Lana Vail.''

Helga didn't recognize the name, not that she cared anyway. Her mind, though, was focused on one thing.

''My boyfriend? Y-you mean Arnold? ''

''Yes, that Arnold kid. You should see yourself, little one. All red.'' He said viciously.

I felt my cheeks getting redder so I scowled hard at him.

''You are avoiding jail, Ms. Pataki. Ms. Vail had all the troubles in the world to get you off the case. There was pretty hard evidences against you. So we came to an agreement with the judge.''

He paused like a bitch, just to see me gulping, and pursued.

''You'll be going to juvie hall as soon as you're out of here. And when you'll get 21, you'll be free. But I must warn you Pataki.''

His eyes grew darker and he looked at me as though I was a piece of meat.

''One wrong move, one call about you, any monkey business at ALL, and I'll have you arrested at a moment's notice. Am I clear?''

I held my tongue with difficulty and nodded.

''I must be going. I'll be back in few weeks when that body of yours can endure a simple walk. Good night, Ms. Pataki.''

When he was finally out of sight, Casey began to speak.

''That guy's a dick for sure.''

I nodded thoughtfully, but she continued.

''So ya have a BF? What's he's like? Bad boy, uh? I bet he is all muscular. Maaaaan, can't wait to see the boy that save ya'r ass.''

I couldn't help but smile the way he always made me smile. That kid... He didn't forget me. He saved me! He'll come back for me.

My heart warmed up at the idea of seeing his football shaped head again. Oh my God, I swear, if I ever get to kiss him and be near him again, I will be a good girl. I'll be gentle! The best girlfriend in the world. I will stop drinking and fighting. I will quit being a bitch and be the best girlfriend in the world!

Where was he anyway? Shouldn't he be here on the day I finally woke up?

Wait, if I've been comatose for a whole year, it's obvious he wouldn't be there everyday waiting for me to wake up. Sure, it'd be cute but not realistic. He still has a life to live, and if he is the one paying the hospital and the lawyer, he has to work... I have to find some way to show my gratitude. I lied on my pillow and smiled happily while drifting to sleep, dreaming of two, beautiful shinning emerald eyes.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of groans. With great difficulty I opened my eyes. My heart skipped a beat I found myself facing the most gigantic and grotesque spider I've ever seen in my life. I screamed bloody murder but my screams died down when Casey began to laugh and squeeze the spider. It was plastic.

''You bitch! I'll kill you! I'll strangle you! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I...''

''Hello, Helga,'' said a male voice on my left.

Everything I was saying went to an immediate halt and I froze. I swear, my heart stopped beating when I heard that voice. I turned and my eyes met his. He smiled warmly at me. I couldn't believe it. It was him. It was really him. He came back. My heart squeezed painfully in my chest and I wanted to throw myself at him, but I was well restained.

''Arnold. I mean, Football Head, I mean... Arnold.'' I stammered like an idiot.

His smile grew wider as he stood up and leaned to give me a hug, trying not to hurt me. I immediately closed my eyes at the touch of his warm skin against my cold body. I wanted to hug him back so badly, it hurt.

''I've missed you...'' He muttered in my ear, his voice relaxed and tender.

He turned his head ever so slowly, and our lips inexorably met, like two souls now reunited for a first embrace. He deepened the kiss right away, and I felt in his passion all the love and longing he had to endure because of my foolishness. I felt myself becoming hot under his care, and I had to stop the kiss in order to maintain my body balance.

''I missed you too.'' I smiled.

I stared at him for the longest time. He didn't change much; but I could see he was much more happier now; the bags under his eyes has disappeared, the facial hair as well. He was wearing a white and green t-shirt, a simple pair of jeans, and his famous cap. He looked as hot as ever, with his shiny blond hair disheveled on top of his oblong head. Meanwhile, I looked like shit.

''I thought you'd never wake up.'' He said, holding my hand and leaning in to kiss it softly.

''You're talking to Helga Pataki, I'll never die.'' I answered with a smirk, making him sigh in relief.

''Aww, look at you Pataki, you're blushing'' teased Casey on the other side of the room.

''I'm not blushing!'' I scowled.

''Who is it?'' Arnold asked, drifting his eyes on her.

''I'm Casey, Helga's new girlfriend.''

''In your dreams, you big slut.'' I retorted, rolling my eyes.

Arnold laughed, and I couldn't help but feel my insides melt having him at my side. I missed his laugh so much.

''I missed you Helga. I've missed moments like this so badly.''

''Arnold... I'm sorry.'' I muttered, feeling like it was the good time to say it. '' For everything.''

He shook his head, and caressed my cheek.

''You don't have to. We all make bad choices. I did too. It's time for you to have a second chance.''

I lowered my eyes with a tiny smile, hating my self for being so shy. I feel like a little school girl in front of her first crush.

''You have to take care of you now. I heard Officer Robert came in yesterday. He must have explained everything, right?''

''Yeah, he did. Arnold, I don't know how to thank you. I feel like I will never be able to.''

Arnold kissed my forehead, and looked at me with those gentle eyes of his. Damn, I loved those eyes.

''No need to. I love you, Helga.''

I held back my tears, and smiled anyway.

''I love you too, Football Head.''

SNAP.

''Awww, that's going in my album!'' laughed Casey, her iPhone in hand.

I breathed deeply, trying to fight back the urge to snatch that phone and throw it in her face.

''Casey...'' I growled.

''Don't be like that, Pataki, ya're cute. Never thought the leader of the most famous gang in Hillwood would be such a sweetheart.''

''I'll kill you!''

''You seem to get along pretty well,'' noted Arnold with a kind smile.

''Thanks.''

''We don't!'' I sighed, feeling a headache taking over.

''Are you okay? Asked the blonde haired man of my heart.

''Yeah, I'm just tired is all. So Arnold, what happened while I was asleep?''

Believe it or not, lots can happen in one year. I immediately noticed that while his look didn't change much, he looked much better, confident, and in serenity with himself. Was it because I wasn't there anymore? Or because something else happened? I forced myself to listen as he began to speak.

''Lot of stuff happened actually.'' He said, looking slightly nervous. '' After we... After you passed out... The police arrived. There was just... So much blood everywhere...''

His eyes became blank, he seemed lost in his thought. He was obviously reviving everything that happened because of me, and I felt my heart sank deep into my stomach.

''Anyway. Things after that are a little blurry. But I'll tell you everything I know. They got you to the hospital, they patched you up and told me you were in a coma... After that, I... I wasn't myself anymore'' he muttered, his voice low. ''I wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep. All I thought about was you and you only.''

I said nothing, holding back tears out of pride, but that didn't stop Casey from adding a comment.

''Awwwwww...'' She mocked with a smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes, ready to punch something, but Arnold pursued.

''They wanted to log you off... But I didn't. After hearing what happened, my parents came back and helped me in Court. And... how do I put this... Your... Your parents came as well...'' He revealed uneasily.

I looked at him with a stupid blank on my face. Wait, what?

''Who did what?'' I asked slowly as if the words were burning my throat.

It couldn't be possible. I haven't seen my parents in years! They never cared about me! How did they know? How the hell!?

''You parents...''

''I understood clearly!'' I snapped. ''Shit. SHIT SHIT SHIT! I yelled.

I felt a pressure on my left hand and I stared at him with angry eyes.

''Calm down, honey. Let me explain, okay?'' He said, and I did so. He obviously knew how to get through to me.

''Fine. Continue.'' I sighed painfully.

''So the police called them. They were looking for you. The police, I mean. Because you were a criminal but also because you disappeared for years. Anyway, your parents got there and... Well, I might understand now why you left them. They're jerks'' Arnold said in a confident tone, which made me smile. ''They came and started yelling about not wanting to pay the hospital fees and stuff. So my parents decided to pay, they still are. I, uh, kinda fell in depression after that. But my friends, my parents, they were all there for me. They supported me. My parents helped me go through my year in university, and I'm now working as a berman on weekends. I'm still in school of course. I turned 21 not long ago, did you know? '' He smiled brightly. ''And it will be your turn soon. But for now, you'll have to go in a juvenile center. I know you didn't want to, but think about it; 5-6 months of that, and you'll be free to be who you want to be. No one will be after you. You'll have no reason to hide and steal anymore. We'll finally be a normal couple.''

He looked at his watch and then at me.

''The doctor will see if you can walk today. If you can, things will start to pick up.''

''Where are they now?'' I asked, my throat suddenly all dried up.

''Who?'' the blonde asked curiously.

I furiously rolled my eyes.

''Bob and Miriam! I mean my parents.''

''In a hotel. They've been here for the past few months now. Your sister is there too!''.

''Great, as if Bob and Miriam weren't enough. Ooooolga has to be there too.''

I sank back in my pillow and pouted.

''Don't be such a baby, Pataki!'' Here came Casey butting in again. '' Ya'r lucky to have parents. I don't.''

''You don't know them...'' I muttered under my breath.

''Helga.''

His voice was stern and caused me to turn and give him my attention.

''Yes, Arnold?'' I awaited his answer.

He made a little beat-up puppy face and gazed down.

''I have to go. I came all the way here because I had time before work... But now I have to go. But I don't want to leave you here.''

''I'll be fine, Football head. It's not like I was restained or something.'' I said sarcastically, but regretted it immediatly when I saw those beautiful green orbs filling with shame and guilt. ''Seriously Arnold. I'll be fine. Don't worry.''

He smiled warmly at me and leaned down for another kiss that I willingly gave to him.

''I love you,'' he whispered softly at my ear before pecking my cheek and he left after a small wave to the other girl in the room. I sighed with sadness.

''He's cute...'' Said Casey with a cheesy tone. ''' A little small and thin, but man is he cute!''

''Don't ever...'' I started, staring at her wildly.

''Don't worry sista, my heart's for ya.'' She retorded with a blink.

''Great. I am stuck in a hospital, I'm going to juvie, my parents are in town, I lost all my piercings and there is some freak lesbian crushing on me! Criminy!'' I growled, unhappy of having some weird girl feeling for me.

''Ya'll learn to love me. Promise.''

I scowled. What did I ever do to deserve all of this?

Oh yeah, right... I'm a criminal, and all.

At least, he didn't forget me. He still loves me! And that though alone warmed my cold shattered heart.

But I know that I'll have to deserve him. One way or another, I'll make it up to him. And he'll be proud of me.

I promise this on my life. And Helga Pataki never fails a promise.


End file.
